


Tangled

by Noceu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Krauser catches up.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeon_aragaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_aragaki/gifts).




End file.
